


random oneshots

by BadgerWolverine



Category: Dark Angel (TV), One Piece, Shawn Mendes (Musician), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerWolverine/pseuds/BadgerWolverine
Summary: 3am





	1. Yo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3am

welcome to my shitty stories at 3am


	2. Seasonal Feathers (one piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vocaloid/one piece 
> 
> marcoace

(MarcoAce)

*Ace's P.O.V!*

I hug you close, watching the fire as we talked softly to each other.

"Do you remember when and how we first met, My Little Star?!" 

You whispered, causing me to nod and blush as you talked about it, making my heart swell with pride, joy and love at the love and affection in your voice. The next morning, the first day of Spring, we went outside, you sitting and watching me sing with the birds and dance around in joy and happiness, smiling softly. 

"When you sing, Little Star, everything is beautiful...." 

I blush as you speak, smiling joyfully.

"If there's a day my voice has gone away, if I can't sing anymore, will you still be here with me, will you still love me as you did before?" 

I questioned shyly, looking down at my feet in embaressment. I hear you get up, walking towards me and lifting my chin up gently. 

"But of course, My Little Star." 

You whisper, smiling gently. I smile hugging you as the tears of happiness flow from my eyes as you chuckle, cradling me close as we laugh. Days go by, and soon it's summer, we work on the field, when suddenly you fall to your knees, hand over your mouth and covered in blood. 

I rush to your side, helping you back to the house we lived in together. I cry, running around trying to find something to help you, crying harder when you lightly grab me, pulling me down weakly and hugging me with a small smile. I wake up not knowing when I fell asleep, turning in your arms and hugging you tightly, knowing what I had to do so you won't have to die so young. 

I slip out of your still warm arms, quickly going to the weaver machine I had in my room, transforming into a crane and plucking a feather from my right wing before transforming back into my human form and starting to weave. Day by painful day, I continue this process, knowing with each feather I pluck, the closer I am to death, praying and hoping to get the remedies you need to live. 

One night, when I'm helping you eat, you lightly grab my bandged hands, your hands cold as ice, kissing them gently and smiling at me with love as you whisper. 

"You hold beauty in your finger tips.".

"If my hands have loss their glow and I can't weave anymore, will you still be here with me, will you still love me as you did before?" 

I whisper, tears streaming down my face as I hug you from behind, crying harder as you whisper to me. 

"But of course, My Little Star!" 

You cough into your sleeve and holding the pain within my own. Days go by as I continue to weave, never stopping as I get weaker and weaker by the day, I've stop sleeping so much, weaving instead. Finally the last feather is plucked, and I whisper as the final feather falls. 

"If there is a day that I'm not the same, not human anymore, will you still be here with me, will you still love me as you did before?"

Closing my eyes and smiling sadly when I know you'll never hear my say that to you, so the question was left unanswered. I gasp when I feel someone lightly hug me from behind and sing to me.

"But of course My Little Star."

You whisper, smiling as you hold me close as I cry. 

"Just as I have done before, keep my promise to embrace you, without wings I love you even more. And that crane once so beautiflly had taken flight that winter day. I'll remember for forever how you spread your wings and soared. And as always, for forever till the end, I'll love you as before!"


	3. It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAMJIN!
> 
> listen to it's you by HENRY while reading this

Namjoon's P.O.V!

I wait, kicking my legs back and forth like a little kid as I sit on top of the monkey bars at the park near my house. I sigh, laying across the bars as my mind drifts.

*I wonder what Jin is doing on his date right now....*

I think, closing my eyes as I picture Jin laughing as I try to dance, smiling softly at the image.

"-ey! HEY!!"

My eyes snap open at the screaming voice as something soft hits the side of my head. I sit up gingerly, looking around for the person who was yelling. I freeze when I see Dexter glaring up at me to the right of me.

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and question as she huffs and climbs up to join me, grumbling about idiots in love and being friends with them.

"Hey Dex, wassup?!"

I laughed as she stumbles, glaring at me as she fixed herself.

"Jin is back from his 'date', if you were wondering, he's crying....You shou-"

She started saying, but before she was finished, I was running towards Jin's house, yelling a quick "Thank You!" back at Dexter, before jumping over a nearby fence to get there quicker.

I grin when I hear her say "Go get him, you illegal klutz!" before laughing as I almost face-plant after jumping the fence. I continue to cut through other people's backyards, making it to Jin's house in 5 minutes instead of 10-15 minutes.

I pant, quickly catching my breath before climbing the tree beside his bedroom window. I look in, frowning when I see him crying on the edge of his bed, gently knocking.

I smile softly when he looks up, shocked to see me before smiling and coming over to open the window for me. I sneak in, hugging him when he locks the window and turns around, holding him as he cries.

I run one hand through his hair while the other one is wrapped around his waist, hugging him close.

"Shhhh, Jinnie, Baby, tell me what's wrong, what happened and are you okay?! Please my love, tell me you're okay......"

I whisper in his ear, not realizing that I called him baby and my love. I feel him freeze, before realizing what I called him, tensing up when I realize, scared. He mumbles something, grip tightening when I try to step back, causing me to stop.

"What was that, Jin?!"

I whisper looking down at him, confused and hopeful.

"Call me that again...."

He whispered, lifting his head up, his lip inches of mine as he stares intently into my eyes.

"Wha-"

"Call me Baby again.... please..."

He cuts me off, staring at my lips before flicking his eyes back up at mine. I glup, before whispering in his ear seductively.

"Jinnie Baby...."

Just as I pull back, sweet and plumb lips crash into my chapped dry ones, making us both groan. I slowly walk to his bed, sitting down and pulling him gently on my lap as we continue to kiss.

I lay down on my back, pulling him with me as we break apart, panting.

"Wow....that was....Am-"

"Amazing...."

We giggle, kissing lightly before turning and laying side by side in each other's arms.

"I love you, Jin! Forever...."

I whisper, kissing him gently before cuddling him close and closing my eyes as he says it back, both of us falling asleep beside each other.


	4. Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai (one piece)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blessed messiah and the tower of ai 
> 
> LawLu, MarcoAce, ThatchIzo, RobiNa and ZoSan

(MarcoAce, LawLu, ZoSan, RoNa and IzoThatch)

(Kaito - Marco  
Meiko - Zoro  
The Sisters - Thatch (Mayu) and Izo (IA)  
Gakupo - Sanji  
Gumi - Nami  
Luka - Robin  
Rin - Law  
Len - Ace  
Miku - Luffy)  
\------------------------------------------------------

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

Ace and I laugh at something Sanji said about Zoro's sense of direction, causing the moss-haired boy to tackle him and another fight starting between them once again. Nami groaned, Robin giggled, Thatch and Marco grinned, Law and Izo sighed and shaked their heads. We were almost to the Tower of Ai, to collect the 9 blessings and save our dying world. I was gifted to be the next Messiah, so I was the only one that could take the blessings, everyone else tagging along with me since we have always gone by this saying "We will face all our fortune and pain as one!". I smile, watching Marco and Ace hold hands, happy for my older brother, before looking at the two lovers rolling on the ground, laughing. I look forward to see my boyfriend smile softly, almost sadly, at me, but before I can confront him, we all stop at the bottom of the tower, looking up at the tower in awe. We take a break, me falling asleep beside Ace from all the walking.

*Ace's P.O.V!*

I sigh, smiling softly and sadly at my little brother, watching him sleep so peacefully. I look up when I feel someone sit beside me and Luffy, Marco and Law both smiling sadly as I lean against Marco for closure and giving Luffy to Law. I hug my boyfriend, looking at everyone else doing the same thing with their loved one, with grim expressions on their faces at what's to come, knowing and excepting the fate we've been cursed with. I look at Law, knowing that he'll never get to hold Luffy close like everyone else could and tell him how much he loves him and a proper goodbye. I nudge him gently, kissing him on the forehead and hugging him close. He stared, shocked, before smiling and mouthing "Thank you...." as Luffy starts to wake up, quickly letting him go as Luffy rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly wake up, grinning when I see Law holding me, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him gently. I gasp at the intensity of the kiss when he kisses me back, before he pulled back and hugged me close. I raised an eyebrow, about to question Law when Ace grabs me and traps me in a headlock, causing me to laugh as he ruffles my hair, everyone else laughing as we start to wrestle. We continue, my uneasiness disappearing as we begin to climb the earth to get to the tower. When we finally get there, I'm bouncing with excitement at being this close to getting the 9 blessings and saving our dying world. We enter, getting to the first blessing, Blooming Wave, a rune glowing a bright navy blue. I step up, staring at it in awe as I reach out to touch it, when suddenly a hand stops mine causing me to look up at Marco surprised and confused. He looked calm before his face twisted into something horrible, laughing with a crazed look on his face as he tossed me back and saying his next words before the doors closed. "Foolish child, I only came to take this blessing which is rightfully mine, after all, you can't have all the glory,We will face all our fortune and pain as one!"."

*Slam!*

I stare in shock and pain as I watch Ace scream for him, tears falling down as Law holds him back as the doors close. *No!* I cry, confused and betrayed.

*Marco's P.O.V!*

I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face after the doors closed. I sob loudly, knowing they will never hear me, my only family. I get up slowly, walking towards the blessing and reaching my hand out to touch it. As soon as I touch it, the room changes and I can't breathe, realizing I'm drowning in a never ending sea. I smile bitterly as I slowly lose consciousness, closing my eyes as everything stops hurting.

*I'm sorry Ace....my love...be strong everyone......*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly get up, running towards the next blessing only to be rough pushed aside by my best friend, Zoro. I watch with wide eyes as he draws one of his three swords, pointing it at me with fire in his eyes as he takes the blessing, Fiery Feast. "You're always too kind, and that is your stupidity, as we all had to deal with your problems, so I'll be taking this blessing!" He whispered, turning away as the doors close.

*Why Zoro?! What happened to you?*

*Zoro's P.O.V!*

I drop my sword, shaking as I fall to my knees. I grit my teeth, wanting to yell out, to grab Sanji and hold him close, to apologise to Luffy. But I couldn't, so I got up and glare at the blessing, before reaching out and touching it. I bite my tongue as pain shoots up my arm and suddenly the room is filled with fire, licking hungrily at my skin as I fall to knees, screaming in pain as the fire devours me, my tears vaporized because of the heat and pain. I close my eyes as I burn to death.

*I'm sorry, but this is to protect you, my best friend....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I sob, before screaming as Izo and Thatch take the other two blessings, Graceful Sunlight (Izo) and Restful Darkness (Thatch), quickly grabbing Sanji by his sleeve as he walks to the Trembling Earth, begging him to tell me why, only to be shoved back as he glares at me in disgust. "You're a pig and a disgusting whiny brat, you don't deserve this blessing." grinning as the doors closed behind him. I watch as Nami takes the next blessing, Ambient Thunder, laughing as she says this, "With this blessing, I can get whatever I want." I sink to my knees, tears pouring down my face as I cry.

*Where have you all gone, was I wrong about all of you? Are you all blinded by greed?*

*Izo's P.O.V!*

I cry as I remember my last words, "See ya, Love!", knowing I'll never see everyone else again. I quickly touch the next blessing, falling to my knees as it gets harder to swallow and breathe in a never ending desert, eyes closing as I slowly die.

*Thatch, wait for me....*

*Thatch's P.O.V!*

I don't say anything, running off to the next blessing, Restful Darkness, touching it with no hesitation. I'm instantly surrounded by darkness, seeing scary things that weren't there, making me slowly go insane as I scream for help.

*Izo.... please help me I'm going insane!......*

*Sanji's P.O.V!*

I smile sadly, taking a deep breath before touching the blessing. I instantly feel the ground shake, yelping when the ground beneath me opens up, quickly grabbing the edge, trying to hold on. I realize that it impossible, smiling as I remember everyone else and what we were all cursed with, before letting go and falling.

*May you all push through to the end....*

*Nami's P.O.V!*

I hug the blessing, tears streaming down as I remember everything I did with everyone. I scream as lightning strikes me, closing my eyes as I fall, and sad smile on my face.

*May this pain help you in this wretched world.*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I get up, watching as Robin walks towards the next blessing, Whirlwind Rondo, I cry as I try to stop her, watching as she dances gracefully out of my reach, stumbling forwards as the doors close.

*Robin's P.O.V!*

I calmly take the blessing, feeling the pain cut my whole body up, walking through an endless cyclone.

*I hope you are waiting for me, Nami....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I turn towards the next blessing, about to step forwards, when I feel someone gently grab me and pushing me gently behind them as they walk towards the blessing. I feel everything stop as I see Law slowly walk towards the blessing, Silver Garden, about to run after him when Ace suddenly grabs me, preventing me from stopping Law. I scream, thrashing around in Ace's arms as I beg Law to come back, that I love him and that I would never forgive him for doing this. I gasp as he turns around, happy tears freezing on his cheeks as he smiled. "Thank you for everything, Luffy-ya!" He says as the doors close. Ace let's go of me, allowing me to sob helplessly. I stand up quickly, grabbing Ace by the shoulders and begging him not to betray me, not to leave me. He promises me, hugging me as I cry.

*Law's P.O.V!*

I cry, my tears turning to ice as they fall. I touch the blessing, falling to my knees as everything turns to ice, my body weakening as the temperature drops. I laugh bitterly as I slowly freeze to death.

*What a fitting way to go.....forgive me Luffy....I love you....*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

As we get to the final blessing, Quickening Magma, I feel my heart drop as I feel Ace stop me. "Sorry little brother, but I can not keep my promise to you.....this is mine to take...." I hear him say, watching him walk towards the blessing, turning around and smiling at me before the doors closed between us. I breakdown, screaming for my family, sobbing as I thought of all of them and how they became blinded by greed.

*Ace's P.O.V!*

I smile sadly as the tears fall, wishing to save everyone and grab Luffy, grabbing Marco, and run away with them all, to somewhere safe and far away from here, but I couldn't. I touch the blessing, tears streaming down my face before disappearing as I am surrounded by magma. I slowly burn, thinking about Marco as I close my eyes.

*If this is what I get or deserve for loving Marco, another man, then so be it, but let me see him one more time. Please......*

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I slowly get up, gripping the torch as climb the stairs, opening the door as I get to the top, blinking a little to adjust my eyes to the dawn light, before gasping when I see the room. Statues in a circle hold blood red candles, which light themselves as I walk towards the alter.

(Marco): Even as I was swallowed by the sea

(Zoro): Dancing as the flames surround me

(Izo): Even as I fell down to my knees in the drought

(Thatch): Even as I lost my mind to the dark unknown

(Sanji): Devoured by the great earth

(Marco/Zoro): Do you think that we would

(Sanji/Thatch/Izo): Let you go on your own

I watch in horror as I see each and every friend of mine I call family, dying and suffering from these horrible 'blessings'.

(Nami): Screaming out as the lightning struck me down

(Robin): Shredded by the blades of the wind

(Law): With my heart and body frozen to the ground

(Ace): Crawling through fire

(Nami): In sickness and in health

(Robin): What

(Nami): Ever

(Robin/Nami): May come...

(Luffy): Ahhhhhhhh~

(Ace/Law): We will face all our fortune and pain as one

(Luffy): Ahhhhhhhhh~

I cry harder as I watch my family suffer, now knowing why they did what they did, to protect me. I light the torch placing it on the alter, raising my hands towards the sky as I laughed, tears falling down my face as I complete the cycle that will never end, falling into eternal sleep.

~The End!~

Bonus ending:

*Luffy's P.O.V!*

I feel someone shaking me awake, slowly opening my eyes as I sit up. As soon as my eyes adjust, I see everyone again. I look to my right to see Law, quickly tackling him and kissing him. I cry in joy at being reunited with my family, grinning as we get up and go on a new and better adventure.


	5. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace x Reader
> 
> listen to paralyzed by NFL
> 
> sorry it's short

When did I become so numb?

When did I lose myself?

*Dragon's POV!*

I kept running, dodging anything that came at me, not once slowing down. I could feel the tears coming, smiling sadly as I get closer to my destination.

All the words that leave my tongue, feel like they come from someone else.

I knew what Akainu was going to do, because I know that he would do anything, even do a coward move like attack Luffy so Ace would sacrifice himself instead to protect Luffy, and I know this because he did the same thing to me and my younger brother after making fun of our dying dad, who was a pirate, and taking my everything (my baby brother, though we're only a year apart) from me.

I'm paralyzed

Where are my feelings?

I no longer feel things I know I should.

I had to save Ace and Luffy from the same fate. I'm in love with Ace, but I know that he's in love with Marco and Marco is in love with him. I feel my heart break just a little as I see Ace and Luffy up ahead, smiling and laughing as they fight together, thinking they were free.

I'm paralyzed

Where is the real me, I'm lost and it kills me

Inside

I'm paralyzed

I cry harder, pushing Ace away, standing tall as time slows down, my life flashing before my eyes as I embrace death. I close my eyes as time speeds up again and Akainu's attack hits me, officially damaging my body beyond repair.

When did I become so cold?

When did I become so ashamed?

I glare at Akainu, taking out my sea-stone dagger and cutting his throat with it. He falls to the ground, dead as I turn around, tears streaming down my face as I fall too. I close my eyes, opening them slowly to see Ace running towards me as everyone else sees what happens again. I mouth my last words, watching everyone's eyes widen as I hit the ground, a smile on my face, dead.

'I love you Ace! Goodbye!'

*I'm paralyzed!*


	6. My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-sided Ace x Oc
> 
> MarcoAce 
> 
> song: time to say goodbye by Lauren Aquilina

*Dragon's P.O.V!*

I run, hoping and praying to get there in time. I remember a song I sang a long time ago, in front of 'my family', The Whitebeard Pirates. I smile as tears stream down my face at the memory as I get closer to the place where Ace and Luffy are. I grabbed Luffy by his shirt and tug, getting him out of harm's way before grabbing Ace's right shoulder and tossing him to the left of me as I share one last glance and smile with him before running into Akainu's attack willingly as a memory pops in my head as I close my eyes.

*Flashback!* (Still Dragon's P.O.V!)

I was eating beside Ace and Marco at the bar, chatting with Marco as Ace gobbled up his food. I look to my right, to see Thatch and Izo sit beside me with smirks on their faces. I raised an eyebrow and looked over to see the same reaction from Marco and Ace, who surprisingly stopped eating to listen to what Thatch and Izo had to say. I look back at Thatch and Izo, before Izo says something that makes my blood run cold. "So......Dragon dearest.......we heard from a little birdie, not Marco, that you can sing.........wanna explain why you didn't bother to tell or show us......hmm???......." Izo purred with a grin as Thatch grinned and nodded. I turn red, looking over to Marco and Ace quickly to see surprised and curious looks on their faces. I opened my mouth to say something when Ace and Thatch asked if I could sing for them, catching everyone else's attention. I sigh when everyone asks me to sing for them, even Pop's grinned in encouragement. I nod, making everyone cheer before quieting down in order to hear me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and relax before singing.

When I am alone I sit and dream  
And when I dream the words are missing  
Yes, I know that in a room so full of light  
That all the light is missing  
But I don't see you with me, with me  
Close up the windows, bring the sun to my room,  
Through the door you've opened  
Close, inside of me the light you see  
that you met in darkness

Time to say goodbye  
Horizons are never far  
Would I have to find them alone,  
Without true light of my own?  
With you I will go  
On ships over seas  
That I now know  
No, they don't exist anymore  
It's time to say goodbye

When you were so far away  
I sat alone and dreamt of the horizon  
Then I knew that you were here with me, with me  
Building bridges over land and sea  
Shine a blinding light for you and me  
To see, for us to be

Time to say goodbye  
Horizons are never far  
Would I have to find them alone  
Without true light of my own?  
With you I will go  
On ships over seas  
that I now know  
No, they don't exist anymore  
It's time to say goodbye

I sing like I'm alone, thinking about the boy I love but knew I could never have as he was in love with someone else and was dating them. I feel like crying but I don't, finishing my song and opening my eyes with unshed tears, looking at Ace as I finish singing before getting up and walking away with a sad smile on my face.

*End of Flashback!*

I opened my eyes to see Ace stare in horror as Luffy stares in shock. Akainu pulls away to attack Luffy again as I stand there, willing my legs to move, sighing in relief as Jimbei stops his attack and Marco kicks him across the battlefield. I smile as Marco hugs Ace, kissing him on the lips before standing up and walking towards me, hugging me and keeping me standing as my legs fail, whispering 'thank you's' and 'it's okay now' as we slowly lower to the ground, me in his arms as Jimbei, Ace, Izo, Haruta and Luffy run over, coming to my side as everyone else surrounds us from the outside battle. I smile, reaching out to Ace and Luffy as they grab my hands, crying and screaming for me to stay awake. I smile bigger as my vision fades, whispering my last words to my family. "Thank you Min'na!.......For Everything.........I can't wait to see you guys again when your time comes........Thatch and I will be waiting and watching over you.......so smile and laugh from now on okay?!......Goodbye!!" I close my eyes before opening them to see a grinning Thatch. I looked behind me, smiling as everyone cheers even if they are crying, agreeing with me as I take my final breath with a smile. I run, tackling a laughing and crying Thatch, laughing and crying with him as we hug each other.

*Thank you for everything! See you soon, Min'na!! Until then!*


	7. Project to win his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destiel modern au

(I kinda messed up with it being Valentine's day to Halloween all of a sudden, sorry.)

(A Castiel and Dean Love Story)

*Dean's P.O.V!*

I laughed, watching as Sammy and Gabriel jump out from their hiding spot and scaring Chuck. I was laughing so hard that I had to hold onto a upset looking Castiel. He just rolled his eyes and shooed a poor frightened Chuck away. Trying to keep me standing, I freeze as he scolds Sammy and Gabriel. I feel a tingling sensation where his hand and arm rested, quickly pulling away as the bell rung, saving me from any embarrassment. I could feel my face heat up and was sure my face looked red if anyone looked at me. I walked with Castiel to our class, Gabriel and Sammy going the opposite direction. We had English class, so this class should be fun on Valentine's Day. We entered together, taking our seats, talking to each other as we waited for the teacher to arrive. She did and the lesson started. "Since it's Valentine's Day, we will be doing a project on how Valentine's Day works an it's traditions!" the teacher,ms. Brewster squealed, causing the boys to groan and the girls to squeal. I snickered as Cas giggled at everyone's reaction, high-fiving when we got paired up together. When the bell rang, everyone cheered, as Ms. Brewster tried to mention the Halloween dance tonight, and to wear costumes and masks as everyone left, but failing horribly. We both listened to her and waited for everyone to leave before thanking the teacher and leaving. We talked about the project and the dance tonight. I hollered and cheered as Cas shared that he was definitely going to the dance tonight, making a fool out of myself and causing him to laugh and cheer with me, since he barely ever went to dances and barely ever got out of his house to do cool things like this with me or by himself. "That's great man, what are you going as?!" I questioned, smiling when I pictured Cas as an angel this Halloween. *Cute!* I thought, grinning when Cas said he didn't know yet, blushing at the adorable thing he does when he is confused, he tilts his head to the right like a lost and confused little puppy. I start laughing like a crazy person as he tries to back away, but I quickly grab him and run off to the only person ane girl I knew could help us with this situation, dragging poor Castiel along.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"OHH CHARLIE!!~" I sing-song evil-like as I barged into her house, dragging a poor and scared Castiel behind me. "Where are you, my partner in crime?!~" I sing-song again, waiting eagerly for her reply. "UP HERE IN MY ROOM, DEANIE!!~" She sang back from upstairs in her room, probably making faces in the body mirror again. I throw Cas over my shoulder as he tried to get away, thumping up the stairs to Charlie's room. "I BROUGHT A PRESENT FOR YOU TO WORK ON, FOR THE HALLOWEEN DANCE TONIGHT!!~" I sang, dropping Cas in her desk chair and helping her tie him down gently. I snickered as he glared at me, kissing the tape over that was on his lips. He blushed, as Charlie squealed causing me to grin and pat her shoulder. "Have fun, Char! See you and Cas at the dance tonight...and be nice to him. Bye!" I smirked, kissing Cas on the cheeks, nose and forehead before leaving to get ready for tonight.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I laughed as I drove to school after dropping Sammy the Gabriel's since they weren't going to the dance, but instead are going trick' or 'treating tonight, together. I hope they get together at some point. I park my '1967 Black Chevy Impala, before getting out and looking around for Charlie and Castiel. I spot them by the entrance to the school, talking as they waited, probably for me to arrive. I had a scary ugly devil costume on but a cool nice looking one in a bag in my right hand. I pull on the ugly devil mask before quickly and quietly sneaking up on them, yelling as I got close enough not to be punched but to still scare the shit out of them both. Cas screamed running behind the nearest car as Charlie turned around and tried to punch me, but missed because I as a arm reach away from her so i wouldn't get hurt. I fell down, taking off my mask as I laughed. Cas saw it was me, tackling me and wrestling with me. He was wearing a cute white angel costume, so I quickly stop him from getting hurt or dirty, and hug him. He freezes before quickly hugging me and laughing. We pull apart, all three of us going in and dancing, laughing at our silly dances, I quickly sneak off as Charlie and Cas talk to Gilda, Charlie's girlfriend. When I get back, I see Cas at the Punch table, frowning. I quickly walk up to him, pulling him on to the dancefloor as Closer by Chainsmokers ft. Halsey comes on.

I slow-danced with Cas as Us Against The World came on afterwards. As the song ended, I quickly kissed Cas on the lips before running off. What I didn't hear, was the one name that slip from his lips. "Dean..."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day, I was walking down the hallway, wondering how I was going to tell Cas that I was the one that kissed him last night at the Halloween dance. I froze when I saw someone running towards me. I realized who it was, about to run away from him, but freezing in shock at the grin on his face. He dropped his bag on the ground at the same time I drop mine, jumping as I brace myself, quickly catching him and spinning around from the momentum of run, keeping my footing so we wouldn't fall over. We laugh, pressing our foreheads together with wide grins on our faces. "I love you, Castiel James Novak!" I whisper, rubbing noses with him. "I know..." He whispered, laughing as I gasped. "Did you just Han Solo me..." I laughed, before stopping as he quickly kissed me. I froze, before relaxing and kissing him back. Everyone, even our friends, who were following him, gasped at us. We break apart and start laughing and grinning as we stare into each other's eyes before looking at our friends who were cheering at Castiel and I. I set Cas down onto his feet, wrapping my arm around his waist, cheering with Cas and the rest of our friends as Charlie and Gilda kiss, Sam and Gabriel kiss and Adam and Jo kiss. Both my brothers got themselves a girlfriend (Adam and Jo) or boyfriend (Sam and Gabriel). We never did finish that project though.


	8. Flares in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt's last thoughts in the death cure

Also on fanfiction.net

*All in Newt's P.O.V!*

"Did you lose what won't return, did you love but never learn, the fire's out, but still it burns, and no one's cares, there's no one there."

I continued to watch the stars and the night sky, wishing, hoping that something would change, be different, something, shucking anything to stop this messed up world from crumbling and falling apart to mear dust and ash, blood and death. I feel shucking hopeless as I feel the virus course through my body, weakening and agonizingly, slowly killing me and eating away at what calm sanity I have left.

"Did you find it hard to breathe, did you cry so much that you could barely see, in the darkness, all alone, and no one's cares, there's no one there."

I knew that I was dying, I chuckled, bitterly, to myself as I thought about it more. 'What a fitting way to go....' I whispering, a calm bitter yet genuinely real smile full of pain, sadness and love as I look beside me, to the boy who had to grow up to fast to take on all the burdens, the deaths and the pain and suffering of everyone else we've known, met, saved, lost, grew up with, rescued by, trusted, treasured and loved, betrayed and hated, cared for and still love, dead or alive.

"Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares."

The man I loved with everything I had and still have, even if I'm dying from this stupid virus called the Flare, the man who became our leader and guardian, our sword and shield, our best friend and older sibling, our light and our beacon, to show us the way home again when it gets dark enough that you want to give up and let go but is there to grab hand and light your way back. His name was Thomas, and he wasn't the same little greenie I saw that morning, back at the Glade when the box came up with it's monthly food, water, clothing, tools and a new terrified boy and greenie that would get us to where we are right now, no matter the consequences and pain we had to bare.

"Did you break, but never mend. Did it hurt so much, you thought it was the end. Lose your heart, but don't know when, and no one cares, there's no one there."

I breathed out quietly as I continue to cry as I look at something in my hands before looking forward at the rising sun that was on the horizon, making everything seems to freeze in time, shining and sparkling, seemingly untouched and endless of what it could've been like before the Flare started.

"Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares. Yeah, someone's out there sending out flares."

We stopped in a nearby alleyway as everything went to hell, I feel Thomas hauling my shucking ass up from where I was leaning and sitting against, trying and dragging me closer to somewhere safe until Brenda and Minho finished the supposed cure.

"Did you lose what won't return, did you love but never learn. Well, Did you see the flares in the sky, were blinded by the light? Did you feel the smoke in your eyes, did ya, did ya. Did you see the sparks fulled with hope, you are not alone, cause someone's out there, sending out flares. Yeah, someone's out there, sending out flares."

I'm glad that I gave Thomas the letter I wrote this morning, cause as we fought, I finally knew what protecting someone you love with every fiber and cell in your body felt like. As I feel myself slowly slipping away to this cursed virus, I lunge for Tommy, hugging him close as I whispered one last sentence before smiling exactly like when we were properly introduced to each other by Alby, himself, back at the Glade, a place we use to call home, surrounded by a deadly maze we all believed we'd never escape from. I finally succumb to my self-inflicted wound and blow I took to prevent myself from losing control and hurting the one and only boy I swore to protect, love, cherish and follow to ends of the earth.

*Thank you for being my friend, my everything and my world...*

*Goodbye Mate.*


	9. Legends Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen to Legends Never Die Alan Walker Remix

*Dragon's P.O.V!*

I squeezed my eyes shut as I push Ace away, standing in front of Akainu's fist, quickly opening my eyes to smile lovingly at my father's shocked and surprised look as his attack hit it's mark, my stomach. I hug him, keeping him in place as I stabbed him in the back with a sea-stone blade. 

"I'm sorry father, but you will not hurt my friends and family..." 

I cried softly, as he goes still in my arms. I gently lower us onto our knees, hugging him tighter as I feel his heart stop, crying harder as he says one last thing before he closes his eyes forever. 

"I'm.....proud....of you.....my...daughter....I'm....so sorry....to make........you choose........I.............love.................you............" 

He whispers, smiling happily as he closed his eyes forever. I sob, holding him closer, before taking his hand out of my stomach and laying him down, standing up unsteady and slowly walking forwards towards Teach and Whitebeard. 

I stop when I feel someone lightly touch my shoulder, making me turn halfway to see Luffy and Ace on one side and Whitebeard and Teach on the other side. I ignored Teach, who was mocking and comparing me to him, pissing off Ace and Whitebeard more and more, to see Luffy crying. 

"D-dragon....you're bleeding too much........" 

He whispered, hugging me and crying harder as I smile peacefully at him, pushing him into Ace as I get stabbed in the back by three black flame arrows. 

I cough, blood spilling down my chin as I struggled to stand and breathe properly, Teach laughing in the background like he's won the war or something like that, and Luffy fighting against Ace to hug me and protect me.

I take a deep breath in, only to cough up a lot of blood, quickly coming to the conclusion of a punctured lung. Ace makes a move towards me, but I shake my head, saying the last words I'd ever say to him again. 

I got stabbed by two more arrows protecting Ace and Luffy, as they fall on their knees in grief as I smile a close-eyed smile and a wave as I turn away, tears hidden as I walk further away.

I cried softly as I heard Luffy still struggling against Ace, locked in seastone cuffs, screaming for Ace to let go and for me to stop as I slowly start to walk towards Teach. 

I slowly start picking up speed until I'm full on running as he continues to stay distracted, turning his back to me as he laughs along with his crew. I make a little motion to Whitebeard, which all the WhiteBeard Pirates understood, smiling softly when he nods with tears streaming down his face. 

Teach sees Whitebeard crying, about to make fun of him for it, but instead coughs up blood. He slowly turns to look at me, seeing my sea-stone knife jutting out of his side, right where his stomach is and as I rip it across his stomach, I scream.

"DO IT NOW, POPS!"

Before sending a quick thumbs up and a sorry on my bloodied lips as the ground opens up beneath us from Pops' earthquake move. 

I feel my tears falling down as everyone I've met, known and loved, cries out for me as I quickly look at everyone's faces one more time. I smile as my vision blurs with tears and black dots from blood loss, as I scream out one more thing. 

"Don't cry Min'na (Everyone), I'll be waiting for you on the other side! So smile and live to the fullest! Ok?!" 

Arms and legs out like a starfish, I smile and close my eyes as the ground caves in, laughing loud and proud as I hear everyone's final teary answer. 

"HAI!!!!!!!!! (Yes/Ok)" 

Sighing quietly and peacefully as I remember what I said to Ace.

"Goodbye Ace, I'm sorry and I love you, take care of Luffy and everyone else for me while I'm gone, ok?!"


End file.
